


Innocent Power

by shyness123



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi wearing glasses, Alpha Aomine, Alpha Bokuto, Alpha Himuro, Alpha Kise, Alpha Kuroko, Alpha Kuroo, Alpha Mayuzumi, Alpha Murasakibara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Akaashi, Beta Midorima, Confused Akashi, Crying, German-Speaking Akashi, German-Speaking Nijimura, Half-Siblings, High School, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Nijimura has rainbow braces, Omega Nijimura, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Sort of AU, Swearing, There's still basketball, Tsukishima is a little shit, Volleyball Dorks kinda snuck their way in, alpha oikawa, animal features, but adorable, but not the main focus, omega akashi, omega tsukishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyness123/pseuds/shyness123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has been having weird dreams as of late, but can't remember any of them when he's awake. On top of that, he and his half-brother, Nijimura, had to transfer because of their father's job. The whole school was weird, most of them having features that aren't strictly human. He just wanted it to be a peaceful year, pass his classes until they had to move again, but of course it couldn't be that easy when the Generation of Miracles have him in their sights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_He could feel the wet ground squishing underneath him as he ran. From what, he had no idea, but he had to continue, mostly because of the hand that was currently holding his was urging him forward. Distant shouts echoed behind them, though he could make out none of what was being said. He was yanked to the right abruptly and pulled behind a large tree. Two feminine hands grasped his shoulders, making him look up at the person in front of him. The boy squinted, trying to see who was holding him, but had no such luck. All he could make out was a tall figure with long hair that reached their waist. Rushed words poured from their mouth, but none was heard. He felt himself shake as another hand suddenly clasped one of his own. Involuntary tears streamed down his face as he watched the person in front of him run away. He desperately pulled and pulled to follow, but was taken the opposite way._

_He blinked and again the world blurred as he was picked up by another and ran. His small arms looped around a neck, brushing against soft hair that laid at its nape. He buried his face into that neck, seeking comfort as screams pierced the night air._

_..._

_It's quiet. The cries of pain came to an abrupt end. He felt himself hiccup, his sobs became silent as he observed their surroundings._

_Then it happened._

_The yelling started up again as did the footfalls, coming at them faster than before. They took a sharp left and ducked into a bushy area. He was pushed into a hollow in the plant, tears once again filling his already red-rimmed eyes. The person in front of him was like an enigma, he couldn't make out any facial features nor what they were wearing. The only thing he could see was the shadowy outline of the figure as it bent down to his height._

_Their head came closer and closer, bypassing his face and straight to his ear. He could feel lips tickling it, a breathy hum was heard, but still nothing registered in his mind._

_They slowly pulled back, only stopping to place a soft kiss on his forehead before standing up and turning around. Sobs left him as he reached out a hand to grasp the shadow of a person before they left him. They stopped, as if knowing that he didn't want to be left alone, but didn't turn around to face him, instead they just tilted their head to the side a bit. Even without seeing their face, he could tell there was a smile playing on their lips. Sound poured from their mouth, the sound abruptly turned into words, words that he could make out._

_He froze. The tears stopped momentarily._

_They starting spilling out at an even faster rate than before, his hand reaching out further, but suddenly the person was gone. He looked around, a whimper building up in his throat when he heard the sound of fighting resume. He peered behind the bush and saw shadows. Ghost-like people were arguing with each other, one of them being the person who had put him in his current spot._

_He took a deep breath before taking off into the surrounding darkness, embracing him as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran and ran and ran. He would have continued if it hadn't been for the tree he hit face first. Hot pain blossomed in his head immediately, obscuring his vision. He would have fallen back too if the tree didn't wrap its branches around him._

_Wait. Trees can't move._

_He slowly looked up at the face of one holding him, fear crawling up his spine. Before he could get a clear view, there was a snap of pain in his head. As the world was being painted in black, the only phrase he could make out was repeating endlessly in his mind._

_"Be a good little kitten and wait, okay?"_

_The boy could no longer see._

His eyes snapped open.

He screamed.


	2. Deja-vu

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

A hand shoot out from under the covers and slammed the digital clock ringing before retreating back into its warm coven of blankets and sheets. Movement was evident as the lump shifted into a seemingly more comfortable position before stilling once more. It stayed there for a few seconds, then started moving again. A head slowly popped out from its cover just as a knock sounded at the door.

“Sei,” a voice called softly from the other side of the piece of wood, “time to get up.”

Two ruby eyes blinked slowly, vision still hazy from just waking up. The hand that previously hit the alarm reached blindly at the stand next to the bed, on a mission from its owner. As soon as it hit a plastic frame, it enclosed and brought it to the head that was still snuggling with the covers. The boy put on his glasses before fully emerging from the bed, drowsiness still very much in effect as he released a yawn. He stretched his arms over his head, back arching as he did so. A few soft pops echoed the room before the arms came back down and the male stood up, shuffling over to the door. He opened it up enough for the one outside to see him.

He gave a tiny frown, “I’m up.”

The other just laughed and ruffled his already messy hair, “Hurry up. I’ll drive us.”

The boy sighed and turned backed into his room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his dresser in the corner of his room, grabbing his new uniform before heading to the connected bathroom. The full body mirror reflected his bedridden appearance, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he looked over himself.

His body slim and shorter than most his age. Pale skin giving the impression of porcelain, unflawed by any visible scars. His crimson hair wild from sleep as well as the hand that had been entangled in it minutes ago. He sighed again, walking over to the sink that was next to the mirror to wash his face. Turning on the hot water, the boy took off his glasses, setting them down on the counter. He cupped his hands and gathered a generous amount of liquid. The teen splashed his face, feeling the burning sensation as it made contact with his face. He repeated this process a few times before taking the towel from the ring next to the mirror above the sink and dried his face. Once the glasses were back on, he looked up at himself once again.

His hair was an even bigger mess then he originally thought. Picking up the hairbrush from the marble surface, he started to untangle his bright red locks. He made quick work of the back, the comb only catching a couple times. The redhead put it down for a moment, turning his head to the left to inspect the skin around his temple. Ruby eyes widened. It has gotten worse.

From the beginning of his left eyebrow, over and down his temple to about where his cheek began, dark black ink marred. The previously thin, slightly wavy line was now thick with three swirl-like branches coming off of it, the ends also being curled. One small white rose adorned each of the swirls, making it five in total. Maybe his hair could hide it like always?

The boy picked back up the brush and combed the front. The hair fall victim to its molestation as it was pushed down, staying in place when the brush lifted. He put it down, looking at himself again in the mirror. His hair covered most of it, leaving only the ends slightly visible.

“Akashi Seijuro! Hurry your four eyed face up!”

The teen sighed, peeling off his oversized tee and throwing it to the floor. He quickly pulled on the white undershirt and the light blue button up. Thin fingers made fast work of them, ripping his sweatpants and boxers away from his body when he finished hooking the top button. The redhead grabbed the fresh pair of underwear and slipped into them, black slacks followed it right after. Looping his belt took a bit time, going through each loop and tightening it. Akashi took the black tie and white blazer with the school logo over the left breast and exited the bathroom, turning the light off behind him. Rounding the corner, he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. His older half-brother, Nijimura Shuzo, was leaning against the wall next to the door, twirling the car keys on his finger. He was already dressed in his uniform, looking as presentable as always. The only thing that stood out was the black collar around his slender neck, clashing greatly with the paleness of his skin.

“About time,” he pushed himself off his post, pocketing the keys, “I was beginning to think you went back to bed.”

“Like I could with you around,” the boy walked over to the other and gave a light push, “metal mouth.”

Nijimura put on an immediate scowl, “Hey, leave my teeth out of this, glass ass.”

“When you leave my eyes alone, brace face.”

“Brat,” he went over and grabbed Akashi’s tie, putting it around his neck, “you need to learn to respect your elders.”

Laugher bubbled in the younger’s chest as he tilted his head up to give access to his neck, “When they act older than me I will.”

“I do!”

“Says the one who stays up until 2 in the morning playing Persona 3.”

“And who stayed up with me watching?”

Akashi’s face flushed a faint pink, “That’s irrelevant.”

The black haired youth smirked, “Everything is relevant little Sei.” It was silent for a bit, only the slipping of fabric as it brushed against the collar made sound.

“Hey, Shu?”

“Yeah?”

“Why isn’t Dad here?”

Nijimura’s movements stopped briefly before resuming, “He’s…..busy right now.” His voice was hard and full of an emotion that the redhead couldn’t decipher.

“He’ll be here soon, right?”

“…One day.” The tie was pulled tight around his neck.

Akashi stared at his brother as he slipped on the jacket and buttoned it up, “But-”

“Look at the time!” the older cut him off, grabbing both of their backpacks and headed for the door. “If we don’t leave now, then we will be late.” He took ahold of his hand and pulled him out the door.

Lost ruby eyes watched on.

* * *

 

The ride was anything but quiet, especially when Nijimura is nervous. Whenever that happened, there was never any silence. Currently, he was singing Deja-vu by 30h!3. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t really mind the song itself, but with the older butchering it the way he is, he was ready to throw himself out of the car. He was usually pretty good at singing, but right now he was screeching.

“Mister Bartender you will kick me out. And the blond girl in the back you’ll put your tongue down my mouth,” the driver sang as they pulled up to a red light, “And the greaser in the jackets gonna pick a fight. And they’ll probably kick my ass ‘cause I’m drunk every night.” Kill him now.

“Oh, lighten up,” he reached over and gave the shoulder a punch, “Officer, officer, tell me the truth. How many times can I get in trouble with you? Before they lock me up for all the bad things that I do, but you don’t and that’s why this feels like deja-va.” His voice went higher a few octaves, mouth wide before a snap sounded, “Ouch! Fuck!”

“Shu, green light.” anyone would be able to tell there was a smirk on Akashi’s face by his tone.

“Nice to know you care.” he whined.

The younger reached forward and into the front compartment, grabbing a bag out of it. Nijimura didn’t even flinch when the piece of rubber hit his face and fell to his lap.

“You could have handed it to me.”

“You could have stopped singing.”

The black haired boy stepped on the gas when multiple horns beeped behind him, pushing them into their seats hard as the car sped off.

“I do admit that may not have been my best singing.”

The teen snorted, “I think it falls somewhere between a screeching baby and a dying cat.”

“Whhattt? No way was it that bad!”

“If you say so.”

Akashi turned to look back out at the blurring buildings.

“Sei?”

He didn’t move at all, watching the colors fly by. “Yeah?”

“It’s gotten bigger.”

His head fell against the cool glass of the window. He whispered back, “Yeah. Mine too.”

* * *

 

 The parking lot had a few students of all ages scattered around as they pulled in through the academy’s gate. Most of them were chatting amongst each other, laughing and giggling the entire time. They pulled further in, going around the back of the building where second year students were to park (they only knew that after Nijimura called and asked).

Akashi’s eyes widened when they rounded the corner of the school. He swept back and forth, taking in the sight in front of them. Glancing at the oldest in the car, he could tell he was not fairing any better. The rainbow male’s pupils were blown and his hands were death gripping the steering wheel as the car moved along slowly.

All around them were more students, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem was the….things that were seeming growing from them. The younger looked through his side window and stared as they passed teens with ears and tails. Various ears and tails of many different animals sprouted from multiple student heads and tail bone. A few looked to be normal that was until one of them laughed and the red head saw inhumanly sharpened canines.

The car turned abruptly to the right as the raven haired teen pulled into an open parking spot. After putting it in park, the older picked up the rubber band that the redhead had flicked at his face and proceeded to stick it in his mouth, putting it in place of the one that broke when he was singing. His hands slipped a few times from all the shaking they were doing.

Akashi just stared at him, still wide eyed from what they just saw. His breathing was faster than normal as well as his heartbeat as his brain tried to comprehend. Ruby eyes closed as the boy breathed in and out deeply, calming himself down and think logically. Maybe they were just kids who like to dress as mythical creatures? He shook his head, there were too many for that. Maybe it was like a spirit day and the class that dressed up the most would get a prize? It wouldn’t be too farfetched since it’s the middle of the school year, so he’ll go with that one.

“Okay, so,” Nijimura turned to the redhead, “this is a lot different then I imagined.”

“Yeah, me too.” The boy opened the car door as he said this. Might as well get this over with, right?

The driver opened his side and got out as well, slamming the door behind him and heading to the back to get their book bags. Akashi, on the other hand, took it slower. His eyes and ears were still drinking in the new sights and sounds he wasn’t accustom to.

“Sei, sich beeilen.”

“Coming.” After locking the door, he went over to his brother and grabbed his own bag, slanging it over his shoulder. “You have to calm down.” He whispered as they walked through the parking lot of students, some giving them stares.

“I am calm.” His face was expressionless, the younger would give him that, and he looked the picture of no worries, but the only time he spoke in German was when he was either nervous or just wanted to communicate with Akashi and have no one listening. “Wie kommst du darauf?”  

“You’re interchanging.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. We just got here after how many years in Germany? 8? 9? You can’t expect me to not slip up sometimes.”

Akashi huffed, but said no more on the matter. He kept his head up and eyes forward as the stares continued, increasing the closer they got to the main doors. Nijimura was the exact same way, a cold distant look as he opened the door and allowed his brother to pass first. Warm air incased them in a tight embrace as they entered the building full of more teenagers.

They went straight to the office to get their schedules as most do in their situation. Inside was much cooler than in the hallway, less bodies around exerting heat.

“You must be Nijimura Shuzo and Akashi Seijuro.” At the desk at the front of the room sat a young girl, looking to be a student in the school rather than a receptionist. She looked normal enough with short brown hair framing her face and dark brown eyes. Everything looked fine until Akashi looked at her back as she turned to get their papers. Light pink butterfly-like wings sprouted from her shoulder blades.

“Ist jeder hier so?” he whispered to his brother, keeping his voice as low as possible.

Nijimura huffed, “Nur unser Glück in einem Freak Schule gestellt werden.”

The girl turned back, wings fluttering from the wind pushing on them. “Here they are! You guys have the same lunch period at 11:30. Classes end at 2.” She looks each of them up and down as if scanning something, “Each student is required to participate in at least 1 club after school,” she looked into stormy eyes before settling on ruby, “I think you two would do great in our basketball club. You’d fit right in.” She ended the sentence with a smile at didn’t seem to reach her eyes.

“Thank you.” They both bowed before turning to the exit.

“Wait!” her yell made them pause and look back, “The principle set up a guide for each of you for the first week. They’re just getting debriefed right now, they’ll be out any second.” As if saying the magic words, the door next to her desk opened. Two different figures emerged and-

“Sie haben gotta warden gekackt me!”

The taller had short black hair and oval-shaped glasses covering dark grey eyes. Triangular ears stood erect on the top of his head as he looked between the two, annoyance clearly shown. A long black tail swayed behind him side to side. The other male was a shorter, skittish looking brunette. Large rounded triangle ears were set on his head and flopped forward as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Nijimura-kun, you’ll be with Hyuuga Junpei,” the black haired teen nodded in acknowledgment, “and Akashi-kun will follow Furihata Koki.” The brunette raised his hand with a shaky smile.

“Ihr Führer sieht aus wie er geht, um sich selbst pissen.”

Akashi just grunted. He knew he could be intimidating, but to that extent? The kid really needs a backbone.

“Well then, off you go!” The girl smiled again, more genuine this time, and ushered them out. “See you two after school.”

The older, Hyuuga, shook his head, “I swear she gets pushier with every new student.” Mumbling under his breath, he turned to look back at Nijimura and Akashi. “Second years are up these stairs,” he pointed to his right, “and first years are down that hallway.” Passed the stairs was a long hallway filled with lockers and students. The teen started heading that way, “Come this way.” He was already half way up the stairs.

Nijimura shoot a look at his brother and started following, “Toll. Ich bekomme die charmante ein.”

“Sei nicht in zu viel Mühe zu bekommen.”

“Fuck off!” was the echoed return.

The red head rolled his eyes. Typical response from a former delinquent. “So,” he spun back around to the other teen, “why do you have ears?”

Furihata tilted his head to the side, “To hear with?”

He barely resisted hitting the kid.

“I meant the ones on top of your head.”

The brunette froze, looking more and more shocked and confused as the seconds went on. “I-I um,” he stumbled, “t-they, ah,” The shrill ring of the school bell cut off whatever the boy had been stuttering out, allowing him to give a sigh of relief, “L-look at the t-time. We h-have to get to c-class.” He scampered to the hallway, barely waiting up for Akashi.

He sighed, taking off his glasses to clean them as he walked calmly to the other freshman. The boy was already opening the door to a classroom by the time he finally caught up. Fitting his glasses back into place, he followed Furihata in. He scurried quickly over to the teacher to tell her about the redhead then made his way to his desk in the front. Is this boy for real? He’s _that_ scared of Akashi? He hasn’t even done anything to him. The teen huffed. Whatever.

The teacher got up and walked over to him, holding out her hand for him to shake. “Welcome to our school.” She had a grin plastered to her face. He grasped hers with his own, almost cringing with how tight she was holding his hand, almost crushing the bones.

“A-ah, sensei?” Furihata spoke up from his spot, “You’re- he’s not-”

Her eyes lit up at once. “Oh!” the grip loosened considerably, “I’m so sorry!” A light blush painted her cheeks as she looked at him apologetically.

He kept his voice calm and collected, “It’s alright.”

She gently nudged him to the front of the room. “Everyone, we have a new addition to the class!” All eyes were trained on him now and all he could do was sigh internally. A majority of the students had something on the top of their head, wings on their back, or deadly looking teeth (some were smiling at him. Weirdos.) He did see a couple of people without anything. So there were some normal students around… “Go ahead. Introduce yourself.”

“Akashi Seijuro. My brother and I just transferred here from Germany.” The teen bowed. “Please take care of me.” He straighten up, pushing up his glasses that had slid down his nose.

“Why’re you here?” One of the student asked, one of the ones with razor-sharp teeth.

Ruby eyes glared at him. “Business.”

The student leaned forward on his elbows, head resting between his hands. “What kind of business?” his grin never leaving his face.

Akashi quickly glanced over at the teacher, surely the student was stepping out of line with all these questions, but all she was doing was looking at him curiously.

“My father,” he spoke carefully, “he travels for his job and he brings us with him.”

“What about your mother? Can’t you just stay with her?”

The redhead’s stance went ridged at that one, but quickly relaxed. “She-”

“Sensei,” another student sounded from the back, “shouldn’t we get back lesson? We have exams next week.”

The teacher flushed and shook her head, clearly embarrassed. “Yes!” she clasped her hands together, “Akashi-kun can sit there in the free seat in the back.”

Akashi walked down the middle row, students looking him up and down. He dropped his bag next to his new desk and sat down. Taking out his notebook and pencil, he set himself up before looking back at the teacher who was writing on the board. The teen could barely see what she was writing, even with his glasses on. He squinted hard, but he could register nothing. Maybe his eyes were getting worse. He would have to tell Nijimura at lunch that he needed to go to the eye doctor again.

“Hey,” a voice sounded from his right, “do you want my notes after class?” Glancing to his right, he saw a teen boy with forest green hair. His eyes equally as green with rectangular glasses framing them. From what he could tell the other was normal, not having any other distinguishing features.

“That’s alright.”

The teen watched him with an unwavering stare. “I insist.”

“No thank you.”

The male just shrugged and turned back to the front. Peace didn’t last too long because five minutes later he got a piece of paper thrown on his desk, although this time the distraction came from his left. He looked to see another teen with blond hair with honey colored eyes. The redhead didn’t linger on the boy’s features, instead looking at the note on his desk.

_You should accept his help little kitten. You’ll end up hurting your eyes if you keep trying._

Akashi just balled up the piece of paper and looked back at the board, squinting just as hard as before, ignoring the tug in his chest when he read the nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> sich beeilen- hurry up  
> Wie kommst du darauf- what makes you think that  
> Ist jeder hier so- is everyone here like this  
> Nur unser Glück in einem Freak Schule gestellt warden- just our luck to be put in a freak school  
> Sie haben gotta warden gekackt me- you’ve gotta be shitting me  
> Ihr Führer sieht aus wie er geht, um sich selbst pissen- your guild looks like he is going to piss himself  
> Toll. Ich bekomme die charmante ein- Great. I get the charming one  
> Sei nicht in zu viel Mühe zu bekommen- Do not get in too much trouble
> 
>  
> 
> I love the thought of Akashi with big nerdy glasses and Nijimura with rainbow braces! Next chapter will be out at some point with a certain blond making an appearance.


	3. Four Different Doors

Akashi pushed through the double doors leading into the noisy cafeteria. He had followed Furihata through their first 3 classes, each time having to introduce himself. Every time someone took the questioning too far and every time someone reminded the teacher of the upcoming exams. It sounded like the same person each time, but Akashi couldn’t tell who it was. The only person that he recognized was Furihata and he never raised his voice since talking to the first teacher.

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, pulling him into a solid body and away from all the other students. “Hey,” a voice whispered in his ear, “let’s go outside.” He nodded, allowing the larger male to drag him out into the open. They pasted by many others, most (if not all) of them had features that weren’t strictly human.

The rush of air that came when the door outside was opened was greatly appreciated by Akashi. Being cooped up all day in the classrooms was making him a bit anxious. He had no idea why it was, but with fresh air all around him he could finally relax.

“Bad time?” the arm had yet to leave his shoulders as they went closer to a lone tree in the courtyard.

“You could say that.” He sighed. “My guild is spineless and easily frightened, the teacher almost crushed my hand, I couldn’t see the board because I’m in the back, and some guy asked me about mother.”

They sat down against the trunk, Nijimura rubbing small circles on his back in comfort. His face twisted into a merciless grin, “Maybe that guy will have an accident.”

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Akashi leaned back, the hand leaving him in favor for grabbing a bag.

The rainbow male’s face became the picture of innocence, “What? I wasn’t implying anything. I was just saying that accidents happen.”

The redhead snorted, “To think I thought your delinquent days were over.”

“That was your first mistake.” He pulled out the two sandwiches he had made that morning and handed one to Akashi. “Your second may have been allowing me to make our lunch.”

The smaller chuckled, “I’ll make it tomorrow.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, chewing on their food. “Oh,” Nijimura swallowed, “I made a couple friends.”

Akashi just stared at him.

“What? You think I can’t make friends now?”

“You’re not really the friend type is all.” He took another bite. “Was it the rainbow braces that drew them in?”

“Hey, four-eyes! That’s not-”

“Are we interrupting?”

Nijimura’s jaw clenched shut immediately as he looked over that the voice. He relaxed at once when he saw who it was.

“Imayoshi-san,” he stood up, dragging the redhead with him, “Kasamatsu-san, this is my younger brother, Akashi Seijuro. Sei,” he pointed to an angry looking male, “meet Kasamatsu Yukio and Imayoshi Shoichi.” He then pointed to a teen with closed eyes and a smile.

“Wo hast du sie zu treffen?” His defenses were up almost instantly as he whispered to his sibling.

“Russian class.”

“Dritten Jahr in Ihrem russische Klasse?”

“Because we lived in Russia for a couple years I was put in the advanced class.”

“Okay.” He left it at that in favor of looking at the new comers. They seemed normal enough, nothing out of the ordinary. “Können wir einen Film heute Abend?” he looked up at his brother, face hopeful.

Nijimura chuckled, “Natürlich kleiner Bruder.” He turned back to the others, “Where’s your little pet, Kasamatsu-san?”

“He’s not my pet,” he sat down in front of the brothers after they settled back against the tree, “and he’s probably with his group of pricks.”

“He’s not that bad. I find he’s devotion to you quite endearing myself.” Imayoshi said with his everlasting smile.

The other male sighed, “I don’t understand it. It’s not like we’re the same.”

Akashi looked on, confusion clear in his expression. “Who?”

“Kise Ryouta.” Nijimura explained, going back to his sandwich. “As soon as we got out of class the kid barreled into him.”

“He’s part of the Generation of Miracles,” Yukio said, “they’re the best of the best when it comes to basketball. They’re arrogant little shits.”

Nijimura growled, “Just the type I hate most.”

Akashi sighed, hearing someone say “you and me both” under their breath. Who said it, he had no idea, but he had to agree. The redhead knew he was a privileged individual with his father owning a large company that spans over most of the world, but he doesn’t act like it’s all about him. Sure, he acts arrogant on occasions (usually when one of his father’s business partners think he has no idea what’s going on and that he’s just a spoiled brat and boy, does he prove them wrong). He doesn’t, however, go around like he owns the place.

“Are they really any good?” he voiced to the small group.

“They’re more than just good, they’re terrifying.” Imayoshi said that, his smile falling away. “We barely get to play anymore since they joined this year.”

“Well, I think we should show them their place.”

The red eyed boy looked at his brother, “Shu, no.”

“Shu, yes!” The rainbow male wrapped an arm around the smallest of the group. “They sound like they need to be knocked down a peg or two.”

“Even if that’s true, it’s none of our business.”

“It is now.” Curse Nijimura and his need to get involved with everything.

“No it’s not. You don’t even know them. How are you going to-”

“Senpai!”

The group looked to the source of the sound, Kasamatsu groaning when he saw who it was. A blond was making his way leisurely over to their spot under the tree.

“Is that….?”

“Kise? Yeah.” The third year scowled.

As he made his beeline to them, everyone moved out of the way. Akashi could hear the whispers of a couple girls talking about how hot Kise was and if he would go out with one of them. He looked back down at his sandwich, suddenly not as hungry as he once was. The atmosphere kept growing tenser and tenser as he got ever closer.

When the teen got close enough, he launched himself at the third year only for him to scramble on top of Imayoshi, resulting in the blond face planting in the grass. The boy looked up, tears streaming down his face.

“Senpai, you’re so mean to me!"

“It’s your own fault! Stupid Kise!” The teen had a death grip on the glasses wearing youth, not that he seemed to mind all that much.

The blond sobbed for a little longer before whipping the tears away. He looked at his upperclassmen, devastation clear in his eyes. From his angle, Akashi could see the honey colored orbs that were slightly red around the rims from crying. What made him uneasy, however, was the fact that he was not being genuine. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Amusement was dancing around all over his face. From just one glance, the bespectacled red head could tell the teen played with others emotions. Manipulation didn’t settle well with him. The arm tightening around him told that he wasn’t the only one to notice.

“Ich ändere meine Meinung. Lassen Sie uns in den Arsch zu treten.” Anger was laced in every one of his words.

Another arm joined the first, fully bringing Akashi into a hug.

“Glad you see it my way.”

“Hey!” their attention was brought back to Kise who was now looking at them, traces of amusement still there, “You were in my class earlier!” He looked straight into ruby eyes.

“Really?” the red head contemplated, “I don’t remember you.”

That instantly brought the tears back along with a mutter of how mean he was being and the younger had to withhold rolling his eyes. The next thing he knew, Kise face was inches away from his own, causing the smaller to push back into Nijimura’s hold.

“Oi!” the second year snapped, dragging his brother’s body to sit on his own, “Ever heard of personal space?”

“What?” The teen looked dumbfounded, like he didn’t even notice that Nijimura had been there until just now. Quickly scrambling back and onto his knees, a sheepish expression surfaced as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “Sorry about that.” He put out a hand. “I’m Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you.”

Akashi looked at the hand warily, still tangled up in his brother’s arms. The rainbow male took the hand first and slowly shook it. “Nijimura Shuzo.”

Pulling himself free, he grabbed the hand for himself. “Akashi Seijuro.” The boy tried to take his hand back as quick as possible, a sick feeling coming over him almost the instant they made contact. Of course, the blond had a tight grip that prevented him from doing so. Instead, he tugged it closer and bringing it to his face. The soft press of lips on the back of his knuckles startled him to the point where his mind went blank.

As fast as it had happened, it ended. As soon as the lips left, a red hot pain blossomed in his head. He reached up to rub at it, but stopped halfway there, remembering that it’s where his mark was. Instead, he pushed the side of his head against Nijimura’s shoulder, hoping it would somehow help. It had the exact opposite effect as the burning got increasingly worse and worse. A whimper was building in his throat that he swallowed, refusing to make a noise. His vision was starting swim and breathing erratic.

_Make it stop. Please…._

_(Why?)_

“Sei?”

_(No.)_

“Sei? You okay?”

_It hurts._

_(It should.)_

“Sei?!”

_It’s burning so much._

_(You deserve it.)_

“Seijuro! Look at me!”

_I’m sorry…_

_(No you aren’t.)_

A cool hand pressed gently against his temple, the burning sensation rapidly decreasing the longer it stayed. The redhead leaned into it, craving an end to the never ending pain.

His eyes fluttered open, “Shu?” Instead of the grey eyes he had been expecting, bright honey orbs were staring back at him.

“Are you okay?” He actually sounded really concerned.

Akashi just groaned and pushed the face that was way too close.

“Please tell me you’re okay!” he continued on even with the hand pushing into his cheek, “I’ll be in so much trouble if you’re not!”

“I’m fine. Just get away from me.” The redhead was not in the mood to deal with the blond and his loud antics at the moment. The aching was down to a dull throb that he could tolerate on his own, but not if Kise kept yelling in his face. Ignoring his ‘are you sure you’re alright’, he looked to Nijimura who seemed frozen. “Shuzo?” No response. “Shuzo.” Nothing. He brought his hand up to the others cheek and promptly pinched it. That seemed to pull him out of whatever he was in. He blinked several times, taking in his brother’s appearance.

“Oh god. Seijuro, are you okay?” Better late than never.

“Perfect, metal mouth.”

Nijimura’s worried look disappeared into one of annoyance, though there was relief in his body language.

The shrill sound of a bell sounded, signaling the end of the lunch period. He pulled out of Shuzo’s arms, grabbing his backpack as he stood. “I have to go find Furihata. I’ll see you for P.E.” He walked off, leaving the 4 teens behind.

* * *

 

Nothing out of the ordinary happened during his classes. They were basically the same as his earlier 3 with him introducing himself to the class. The only difference being the kids he talked to during his introduction. The bell rang, ending his Chemistry class. His lab partner, which happened to be Furihata, packed his stuff quickly, wanting to get to the next class before they were late. Akashi took his time, not seeing the need to rush since there were 5 minute intervals between each block.

“Akashi-san,” he looked up and into nervous brown eyes, “we s-should get going. T-the gymnasium is across campus.”

The red head nodded and grabbed the rest of his things and stuffed them in his pack. They walked in silence, people moving out of the way as they do. At first, he thought it was because of himself, being that he was the new kid and all. Looking closer, however, they were staring at Furihata. Some in confusion and others in envy. That’s kind of weird, but this school is anything but normal so he discarded it as something that normally happens. Which reminded him…

“Furihata-kun.”

The brunet jumped at his voice, “Y-yes?”

Akashi sighed, “Please speak to me normally.”

“What?” He stopped walking, causing the other teen to do the same.

“There’s no need to talk like I’m above you or going to hurt you. Plus we’re in the same grade. When’s your birthday?”

His eyes got wider as he listened to the boy, “Um, November 8th.”

“See? You’re even older than me, so drop the –san. Okay?”

Furihata just kept staring at Akashi, making him almost shift uncomfortably in his spot. His face soon stretched into a small smile, eyes gaining a new light. “Alright A-Akashi.”

“The stuttering?”

“Oh, um,” he scratched the back of his head nervously as he gave a tiny laugh, “i-it’ll go away s-soon. I just have t-to get use to t-talking with you.”

They resumed walking after that, the late bell sounding, making them quicken their pace. It didn’t take long for them to be standing outside of the locker rooms to get changed. Akashi, however, was very confused. There were 4 different doors, each having letters to differentiate between each other. The first door had a large ‘A’ printed, the second a ‘B’ followed by a lower case ‘m’, the third door had the same as the second, but instead of a ‘m’ it was a ‘f’, and the last door had an ‘O’ on it.

He turned in the direction of Furihata, “What do those…” he trailed off when he didn’t see the teen next to him.

Sighing to himself, the small red head took off for the first door as he had seen other males enter it while he was looking at all of the other doors. As soon as his hand landed on the knob, something grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away. Looking over his shoulder, he came face to face with Kise who was smiling brightly.

“Wrong door, Seicchi! The one you want is over there.” The blond pointed over at the last door in the row, the one with the ‘O’ etched into it.

The smaller blinked, “Okay?” he was still confused about how everything was set up “Thank you.”

Kise beamed, making to open the door with the ‘A’ on it. He stopped before heading in completely and said, “Don’t forget to grab a white shirt to wear for class. They’re right next to the door when you go in.” Before disappearing behind the wood.

Akashi looked at where the teen had entered, nothing making any sense at all. Slowly making his way over to the door, he saw students from other years making their way into one of the four doors, some females even heading to where he was told to go. Maybe it’s one of those conjoined lockers? Shaking his head, he pushed it open and picked up one of the shirts that had been left there. As he made his way in further, he noticed the major lack of male students in the room. The only other one besides himself was in a corner furthest away from the girls that were still in.

The red head quickly made his way over to him, the other’s bare back was the only thing he could see. All he could do was stare at the dark markings on the pale skin. On his left shoulder blade were two different pictures, one depicting an owl and the other a large cat. The right one was just the same, only instead of it being an owl and cat, it was an owl and what looked to be bamboo. They were all colorless. The only thing that showed them was the dark lines that outlined the shapes. His eyes widened. There’s only one person he knew of that had something like that on their back. This is fully confirmed when the teen turned around, their blond hair bouncing slightly and glasses slid askew on their face.

“Kei?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Wo hast du sie zu treffen?- where did you meet them?  
> Dritten Jahr in Ihrem russische Klasse?- Third years are in your Russian class?  
> Können wir einen Film heute Abend?- can we watch a movie tonight?  
> Natürlich kleiner Bruder.- of course little brother  
> Ich ändere meine Meinung. Lassen Sie uns in den Arsch zu treten. – I change my mind. Let’s kick their ass.
> 
>    
> Finally Tsukki is here :) I couldn't wait for him to enter the scene. I'm a few episodes behind on the second season, but did you see that ball that Bokuto hit fly towards him in the third episode? (I think. Don't quote me.) The poor thing was so close to getting it in the face. Good thing for fast reflexes! 
> 
> Also, update will be slower since I had these previous 3 chapters already typed. Sorry  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Gym Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how good this chapter is. Not really happy with it. I might rewrite it again later to make it flow better, but I thought I should get something out at least. Oh, and Nijimura isn’t bipolar I swear. He’s just experiencing some…changes.  
> Well, on with the story!

Tsukishima Kei was not having a good day.

Scratch that.

He’s having the worst day in his whole fucking life.

He had been sleeping soundly before one of the maids of the house knocked on his door, entering after he called for her to come in, voice still thick from sleep.

“Master Kei, Master Akashi requests your presence immediately.” She stayed rooted in the doorway as the teen became more alert, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand near his head. He stood, silk sheets fluttering off of him and onto the mattress.

“Thank you. You may return to your duties.” She bowed silently before leaving.

Tsukishima slipped his feet into his white slippers, quickly glanced over at the clock on his nightstand and left his room, making sure to close the door behind him. As he wondered through the halls he thought about what his uncle had to tell him at 2 o’clock in the morning. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good. The last time he actually saw the man was almost 3 years ago. He still remembers the time when Shuzo had gotten into a fight at their school and the principle called his father to come pick him up. When he and Seijuro came home from school that day, they found the older boy in his room curled into himself with tear marks running down his face and unseeing eyes. His uncle came in then, saying that this is what happens when one of them misbehaves and left the room. After that, Shuzo didn’t leave his room for a whole week. The maids would leave food sitting outside his door, only to come back to see it still sitting there, untouched and cold.

Every day after school, they both would head right up the stairs and go into his room. It was always dark, the curtains drawn with the light off and he was always in the same position that he was in from the very beginning, hugging his legs close to his body. Seijuro would always go over first, throwing his backpack to the floor and going in front of his brother. He would gently pry the elder’s hands away from holding his legs and pull them down, making more room on the small bed. The redhead wiggled his way onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Shuzo and drawing him tight to his smaller body.

Kei picked up the discarded bag and brought it over to the corner of the room, setting both his and his cousin’s down. He walked over after, seeing Seijuro snuggling close to the rainbow male’s chest and gripping him like a life line. Being the tallest of them all, he went around the other side of Nijimura and climbed on himself. He pressed up close to his back and threw his arm over the two, dragging them both closer. They would lie like that for hours on end, only ever getting up to use the bathroom or halfheartedly do their homework. Shuzo never did tell them what happened. After the week ended, he acted like nothing ever happened. He never told the younger two, no matter how much Kei prompted. To this day he still doesn’t fully know what happened, but Shuzo has held a grudge ever since, always trying to keep his uncle away from them. Keyword being trying. I didn’t always work. Ahh, what a fond memory.

His feet stopped in front of the door at end of the hall, finally making it to the chamber. Kei knocked twice and waited for the “enter”. It came after him standing around for five minutes, just when he was going to go look for the maid that sent him.

Pushing open the door, he shuffled into the spacious room and allowed the door to fall close behind him. In the chair behind the wooden desk sat his uncle. He wasn’t a huge of a man, only being a few centimeters taller than Kei’s 188. His red hair was neatly brushed and slicked back, shining from the tableside lamp. Red eyes, so much like Seijuro’s, stared him down with an ice cold glare. Kei kept his own eyes on the ground, waiting for permission to do otherwise. He had learned his lesson long ago to never look at the master of the house without some sort of confirmation.

“How wonderful it is to see you Kei.” The older Akashi’s voice was just as cold as his eyes. “It’s been a few years, has it?”

Kei stared steadily at the carpet, “As it is you too Uncle.” He kept his voice soft and light. It was silent for a few moments, the blond teen keeping his body language submissive as the elder’s gaze stays on him.

“You are to go to Japan.” Golden eyes widened as they snapped to the face of the other male. A frown tugs on the master’s mouth. “Have I said that you may rise your gaze?”

He looks down again immediately. “No, Uncle.” The smaller bows his head, “I apologize for being disrespectful.”

“As you should. I’m the one who brought you in after all.” Kei could practically hear the smirk on his face. “You’d never disappoint me, right Kei?”

“Never.”

“You’d follow?”

“Every word.”

Akashi gave a dark chuckle, “This is why you and Seijuro are my favorite. My perfect little soldiers that never fall out of line.” He gives a sigh. “Shuzo would have been too if it wasn’t for that woman. Although as long as I have you two I have him also.” He mutters the last sentence, loud enough for Kei to hear, but he lets it go in one ear and out the other. It wasn’t his place to question his uncle. “Seijuro and Shuzo are already there. You will be leaving at once.”

“Yes, Uncle.”

“There will be no need to pack as I have already made arrangements for your personal belongings to be transferred. Understood?” Kei nodded. “I will keep in touch. Dismissed.” The teen bows before turning to open the door. “Kei?” He stops, but doesn’t turn around. “You may not consume any nutrients for the next two days. Be sure not to disrespect again, yes?”

“Yes, Uncle.”

* * *

 

“So I got on the plane and was here before school ended. Uncle requested that I attend whatever classes I was in time for.” Tsukishima does, of course, leave out some things when telling Seijuro about how he got there (being his punishment and the small side comments made during the talk).

Seijuro gave him a small toothless smile. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Kei gave a nod, pulling on the white shirt that he had picked up in the entrance.

“How’d you know which door to enter?” He glanced next to him, seeing Seijuro taking off his glasses and unbuttoning his jacket.

“Some freak with an alien pin told me to go into this one.” The blond shrugged, “I didn’t really think much of it.” The redhead gave a nod of his own before continuing to get undressed. They finished changing in silence after that, the only sound in the room was from the girls that were on the other side of the lockers.

“Well, let’s-”

The door to the changing room slammed open. “What the hell! Why the fuck am I in a room full of girls?!” Akashi sighed. He knew that voice all too well.

“Shuzo, over here.”

The dark haired teen made a beeline to his brother, trying not to stare at the half naked females as he passed. “Sei!” He threw his arms around the other teen’s shoulders, hiding his face in his hair. “Why are we in a changing room with beautiful girls?”

“I don’t know, Shu.” Seijuro answered, looking at Kei with an unimpressed expression. His cousin just smirked at him, clearly enjoying his discomfort with the situation. Jackass. Two can play at this game. “Hey, metal mouth.”

“What, four eyes?” He nuzzled further into the younger’s red locks.

“Look who’s here.”

Nijimura glanced up from the red locks of hair, his gaze quickly zeroing in on Kei. He immediately let go of Akashi and strolled over closer to the blond who was standing near the door leading out into the gymnasium. “Well, if it isn’t the Moon Princess in the flesh. How has her majesty been?” He hooked an arm around the taller teen’s shoulders, a smug smile on his face. Tsukishima’s smirk fell very quickly, a scowl replacing it along with a glare. He picked up Nijimura’s hand by his wrist with two fingers, peeling it off of him in disgust.

“My god,” the rainbow male rolled his eyes, “you don’t have to act like my hand is the most disgusting thing in the world.”

The grimace didn’t leave the others face. “I don’t know where your hand has been.” Kei pushed up his glasses, moving closer to the door.

“Tsukki!” He actually sounded genuinely shocked that Kei would say that. Akashi sighed, his cousin wasn’t really one for physical touching so his reaction is not that surprising. “I’ll have you know that my hand is so clean you can lick it!”

Tsukishima actually seemed to turn slightly green at that one as Nijimura shoved his right hand in his face. “That’s disgusting.” He ducked under the arm, backing up into the door leading out. The blond quickly grasped the handle and pulled it open, Nijimura chasing after him. This, of course, ended with the oldest teen barreling into Kei, causing them both to fly outside with the door slamming shut behind them. The redhead just blinked a few times, looking where his two companions had disappeared.

“Goddamnit Shu.” Seijuro muttered under his breath, offering a small, reassuring smile to the girls that were now staring at him. He went to open the door himself before both of his family members tumbled right back into the room. Tsukishima sported a scowl, a small blush could be seen on his pale cheeks. Nijimura looked extremely pissed, highly contrasting his earlier playfulness.

“Wha-”

“Nothing.”

Akashi’s mouth snapped shut at his brother’s clipped tone.

* * *

 

“Nice of you ladies to join us.” Akashi could already tell he wasn’t going to like this gym teacher. Not only was the comment demoralizing, it didn’t help that the three of them came out with the group of girls that had been watching them since they had entered the locker room. He peered through his glasses when he heard a few snickers. Right off the bat, it was clear that there is some sort of social segregation happening. Each student had a specific color shirt on. They were all pretty monotone though. Most of them donned a dark grey shirt, both male and female students. Black shirts were worn by the more aggressive looking students, almost all of them were male excluding a few smirking females. Lastly, the white shirts. Every single person in the room that wore a white shirt was a girl except for Seijuro, Shuzo, and Kei.

Maybe the teacher didn’t see them? Akashi huffed. No, that wasn’t it. He himself may blend in with the rest of the white shirts (although only slightly. Even though he’s short for a boy, he’s taller than the average girl), but Nijimura and especially Tsukishima were fucking trees. There’s no way that the instructor didn’t see them. Plus, it’s very clear that they are lacking majorly in the chest section to even be considered females.

“Alright. Now that everyone is here, let’s begin with a warm up.” The gym instructor glanced down at his clipboard. “Alphas two mile run.” Fuck is an alpha? “Betas one and a half mile run.” The fuck’s a beta? “Omegas one mile run.” What the hell is an omega? “Start.” Everyone around the three boy’s started their run.

“Do you..?”

“No.”

“Should we?”

“Yes.”

The three of them started a light jog, attempting to keep away from the others in the class. There were a few, however, that were making it quite difficult. As soon as they were about to finish their first lap, Akashi heard the pounding of footsteps that were coming up behind them fast. They had been in a triangle-like formation, the redhead on the outside next to Kei with Nijimura right behind them. The sound continued to get louder, closer to Kei’s side than Seijuro’s.

The teen grabbed onto his cousin’s arm, pulling him closer as two large bodies ran past them. Tsukishima stumbled a bit, causing Nijimura to step on the back of his shoe. Akashi heard one of them say something to the extent of, “Bro, I’m gonna win!” before stumbling slightly himself.

“Shit.” They all stopped. The blond leaned down, pulling on the back of his sneaker to get his heel back in. A group of black shirts passed by, seeming to slowdown when they actually reached the trio. A few gave some whistles and catcalls when the teen initially bent over. Nijimura, of course, didn’t take too kindly to this. He discreetly stuck his foot out in front of one of the males in the back of the group. The other teen tripped, crashing into the one ahead of him, causing a domino effect.

The rainbow male bared his teeth in a snarl. “Leave him the fuck alone.”

The two males that were seemingly leading the group were the only ones not to fall. They rounded the three, Tsukishima now standing at his full height. The two looked like twins. Both had brown hair cut short that was swiped to the right side, similar colored triangular ears rested on top. Their light grey eyes roamed each of their bodies. Walking around in perfect sync, it was if they were predators circling their prey, just waiting for the opportunity to pounce. They also had large, bushy tails that followed their movements. They reminded Akashi of a fox tail.

“No need to be jealous.” The one closest to Nijimura said.

His look-a-like continued. “There’s always room in the pack for more than one.”

“It’s better if there’s more.”

“A lot better.” Akashi felt a hand ghost over the back of his neck. A shiver of disgust ran its way down his spine.

Shuzo snapped, “Don’t touch him!”

They both laughed. “Feisty.”

“And protective.”

“That’s good.”

“It’s not often that we see males in white.”

“Unbound ones at least.”

“They’re stronger.”

“But, harder to control.” One of the brunettes grabbed onto the upperpart of Nijimura’s right arm. The ever so slightly taller teen glared at the offending hand. The fox tightened the appendage to a bruising hold.

“It’s fun though.”

“Forcing them into submission.”

“Breaking them in.”

“Breaking what in?” A voice came from behind the small group. Akashi turned around, searching for whoever it was and hoping it wasn’t part of whatever the twins were in. (Those two were really starting to freak him out. Who in their right mind talks about breaking people?) He couldn’t find to source, not at first at least. “What are you breaking in, Shota? Sota?”

Both of the fox twins growled, their now standing group staying back behind them. To the redhead, it looked as if they were frightened. “Nothing Kuroko.” They spat at the same time, grumbling as they walked away.

Akashi looked behind himself once again and this time actually seeing a person who was, surprisingly, shorter than him. The shorter teen had sky blue hair, almost styled the same way as his own, except his bangs were longer. Baby blues stared at him unblinking. It felt as if they were looking straight into his soul, like he was baring all his secrets to the other. He wore a black shirt, just like the ones that were harassing them moments ago. His intent seemed different, however, as all he did was stand there and not coming close enough to break his personal space.

“Are you alright?” His voice held no straight out emotion, but Akashi could (somehow) tell that he was being sincere.

Nijimura moved closer to the redhead, most likely not wanting a repeat of what just happened. “We’re fine.” He growled out, rubbing his sore arm.

“I apologize for their actions,” the black shirt bowed low at the waist, “I will personally make sure they won’t both you in the future.” He ended the sentence with a slight undertone of a growl.

Akashi had to suppress the whimper that wanted so badly to escape. Something about the other teen’s tone made him want to please him, doing anything for him. The boy stood back up, his gaze piercing the redhead once again. He held out his hand towards the slightly taller teen, “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Seijuro hesitantly took it, “Akashi Seijuro.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Kuroko’s face adapted a small smile. He stepped back, looking around at the remaining students that were still running. “You’re running a mile, by the way.” The boy turned to leave, only pausing briefly to say, “If you have any problems come straight to me.”

“Yeah, we’ll be sure to do that.” The rainbow male laid a hand on Akashi’s shoulder. “We really should be finishing this run now, right?” The smile on his face clearly forced.

“Right.” With that, the blue haired student went on his way.

“What was that all about?” His dazed tone floated over his two family members. Neither of them replied. Nijimura started jogging again, Akashi and Tsukishima right behind.

* * *

 

They were the last group to finish their run, thanks to the little run in they had with the group of black shirts. The teacher didn’t seem to care all that much, he instead talked to some of the students that had finished first. When he noticed they were done, however, he called everyone closer.

“Kickball today.” Some cheered while others groaned. “Team captains are Aomine and Kuroo.” Two tall teens made their way up to the front, one rivaled Tsukishima in height and the other exceeding it by just a bit. They both wore black tees and had almost identical smirks on their face. The taller of the two had dark skin coupled with dark blue hair. Akashi almost felt compelled to step back and away from the boy that was exerting an aura of dominance. The other slightly shorter one had messy black hair that looked like bedhead that the teen didn’t even attempt to tame. His eyes were narrowed and cat-like, almost as if daring someone to challenge him. “Each team must consist of all orientations, starting with the Alphas.” All the black shirts lined up in front of the two, waiting for their name to be called. “Aomine, first pick.”

The boy with the navy blue hair grinned, “Tetsu.” Akashi didn’t see anyone move to walk forward as he scanned over the whole line. When he looked back at Aomine, however, he saw the teen from earlier, Kuroko, was now standing next to the team captain. Was he a fucking ghost or something?

“Bokuto, come here bro!” A black shirt with white and black spiked up hair ran immediately to bedhead while cheering rather loudly. The redhead heard Tsukishima scoff behind him.

This continued on until it was the grey shirts turn and eventually the white shirts. Akashi scanned over the two large teams, recognizing a few of the faces. Furihata was in Aomine’s group, donning a grey shirt and looking at him with guilt. Probably because he ran off earlier without informing him, but whatever. He also saw the green hair student from one of his morning classes, the one that tried to give him his notebook. In his left hand (that was also strangely bandaged up) sat a small rubber duck. Why would you need a rubber duck for gym class, Akashi had no idea, but to each his own I guess. Kise was also there, smiling away at anyone and everything. The only one on bedhead’s side that he heard of was a brunette with an alien pin over his left breast. It was the one Tsukki was talking about earlier. The boy was, in all terms of the word, perfect. His hair was styled into gentle waves that looked like it took hours to accomplish. He was tall and almost seemed to command others full attention. The young teen could practically feel the black shirt’s cockiness from here. What’s with everyone commanding respect and looking down on others?

It was their turn to line up now as they saw all the girls move up and in front. Akashi, Nijimura, and Tsukishima stayed at the end of the line, but even then all eyes were on them. It was Aomine’s turn to pick again.

“The red haired kitten.” The trio just stood there, waiting for their names to be called. When no one stepped forward after a few seconds, the dark skinned teen called out again. “Seijuro.” Said boy couldn’t hold back the flinch when he heard his name called with an undertone of aggression and impatience. He listened to Nijimura growl behind him as he walked over to his new team captain. He looked happy, smug even as the redhead joined his group.

Kuroo went next. “Blondie with the glasses.” Even from been multiple feet away from him, Akashi could still hear his brother’s growling getting increasingly louder. Nijimura has always been very protective of them and now they were being split up, even if it is only temporarily. Tsukishima went over to the group, a bored look on his face. The redhead could tell he was stressed, however, as his cousin threaded his fingers together in front of him when he reached his destination.

“Rainbow boy.” He stomped over to Seijuro, not even trying to hide his displeasure for the situation. Akashi was confused, though. Nijimura had a short temper, but he’s never been this easy to piss off. He even snapped back at Aomine.

“Don’t call me that, shitlord.”

The other just rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say, Rainbow.” Needless to say, the younger brother had to hold him back.

The rest of the picking went by fast as there weren’t that many white shirts to begin with. Akashi couldn’t help but feel bad for the blond on the other team. From what he could see, alien boy was trying to talk to him without much success. In fact, he was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. The redhead leaned into the boy with braces, waiting to get his attention. Once he got it, he motioned to Tsukki.

“Oi, Mond Prinzessin!” Tsukishima’s head snapped up, his eyes narrowing in on the both of them, “Ist das Stück Scheiße stört Sie?”

The blond hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, “Nein. Er ist nur ein Trottel.”

“Drücken Sie sich nicht, Tsukishima.” Seijuro decided to add.

“Right.” He grumbled back.

“Alright,” the teacher called out, “Let the game start!”

Akashi turned to make his was to the bleachers only to come face to face with their captain, or rather face to chest as the redhead was shorter.

“Um, do you need something?”

“As a matter of fact, I do Seijuro.” Aomine’s grin turned feral, but said no more.

The freshman sighed, “Please don’t call me that. We’re not that close.”

“Don’t be like that,” the dark haired male draped an arm over the smaller shoulders, pulling him in closer. “I just want to be your friend.” He practically purred this into Akashi’s ear. A violate shutter ran through him, mostly in fear. There was something dark in his words and they swam around him, as if trying to drag him into something he has no knowledge about. Something he didn’t want to be a part of.

He pulled away and just stared, wide eyed.

“Kitten, what’s wrong?” He sounded genuinely mildly concerned.

“Don’t call me that!” That nickname. He loathed it. It was one thing to read it on the piece of paper in class (he just really skimmed over it), but to actually hear someone say it out loud? He felt like someone was killing him on the inside.

Nijimura, who had been talking to the teacher about getting all three boys on the same team, ran right over to him after hearing the shout. Kei had beaten him there first and already pulled their youngest family member away from the _brute_ that had made his brother yell. Actually yell. That boy never raised his voice for anything.

“What the hell did you do to him!?” He was fuming. Shuzo made his way closer to Aomine, grabbing his collar and yanking it down so they were face to face. “You son of a bitch!” He pointed back at the redhead in the blonde’s arms, “He’s fucking shaking! What did you do?!”

“Hey!” The P.E. teacher ran over, “Nijimura, let him go!” The rainbow male ripped his hands away, glare in full effect. “Do you need to go to the principal’s office?”

The second year spat, “No, sir.”

“Good.” He looked back at his clipboard. “Nijimura Shuzo and Akashi Seijuro, move to Kuroo’s team. “Oshin Saori and Yoshinobu Maeko, move to Aomine’s team.”

The trio of boys went over to the bedhead’s side, Akashi walking in the middle of Tsukishima and Nijimura. The oldest of their group glanced down at his brother, eyes flickering quickly to Kei before going back to Seijuro. That man, _Aomine_ , reminded him of their father. A bastard that doesn’t care about anyone, but himself. Using people in any way they see fit. Shuzo won’t let what happened to him happen to his only family. Over his dead body.

He’ll protect them with everything he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Mond Prinzessin: Moon Princess  
> Ist das Stück Scheiße stört Sie?: Is that piece of shit bothering you?  
> Nein. Er ist nur ein Trottel.: No. He’s just an idiot.  
> Drücken Sie sich nicht: Don’t push yourself  
> I got the girls name from a random generator so they are not from anything in particular.  
> Quick question: It has come to my attention that it’s a bit of a hassle to scroll down to look at the translations. Would it be easier if I put the translation next to the sentences with the German in them or just keep it the way it is?   
> As always, thank you for reading! Next chapter will (finally!) be the end of the first day. I can’t believe I wrote one day spanning over four different chapters XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I know it was short, but it'll pick up (hopefully).
> 
> This story is from the one on fanfiction.net under the same name and same author. It's just re-posted here.  
> (kinda like this site more, not gonna lie..)


End file.
